


Pseudonym

by spaceconversii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconversii/pseuds/spaceconversii
Summary: Pidge gives Matt a gift before he leaves, but he only is able to really look at it until after his escape





	Pseudonym

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really sudden drabble and I had like no time, enjoy  
> (((please no incest guys cmon)))

“Here, so we can keep in touch.” Katie shyly gave Matt his walkie talkie.  
Matt knew the walkie talkie they used as kids wouldn't work when he was in space, Katie knew it too. But it was more of a gesture than anything. She knew this mission was scary, she knew Matt would be gone for a long time, she knew he would come back.  
“Hey, at least I get to go to space before you,” Matt looked at his sister, “You owe me twenty dollars.”  
“You have to bring back proof that you went to space.” she teased back, but their playful talk held deeper connotation, they both felt the heaviness in the air and the fear in their voices.  
Katie suddenly buried her head into Matt’s chest, she tried to make it seem like she wasn’t crying but she definitely was.  
“I'll be back before you know it.” He whispered as he brushed her head, the truth was, he was scared. Excited, but scared.  
Katie pulled away and pushed him to the direction of the astronaut preparation room, “You better.”  
“Bye Pidge.”

Matt woke up in a cold sweat. He was back aboard the Galra prison ship, soldiers were waking up the prisoners and calling them to labor. He was, excited, for once. He had been talking amongst other prisoners, and they planned the perfect escape. After breakfast, they were to report to the labor room. One prisoner, Larxs, was to bring a metal spoon through the detector as a diversion, then Matt, Kyn, Jax, and Marlyin were going to cause Pandemonium. Seconds before the diversion, they all sweat vigorously. Harlen, another prisoner, had already escaped and set up an escape pod with their belongings. Then, it happened, the alarm went off and soldiers left in every direction. They bolted.  
Soon, they were caught onto, they ran through the halls, dodging shots. Matt felt a shot skim his arm and he cried out a little, then Jax, who was next to him, fell. Matt went back to him but Jax yelled. “I’ll be fine, Matt you go back to your family.”  
Matt knew Jax was lying about him being fine, but Jax would hate him if Matt got killed trying to save him.  
All but Jax reached the pod, and soon they were out of the Galra ship, flying out of sensors and finally being free.  
Larks had finished up patching up Matt's arm when Marlyin began to speak, “Okay guys, this part is over, but we still have lots to do. We should get back into our own clothes, I'm tired of this drabby Galra outfit.”  
Harlen handed each escapee a box with their prisoner number labeled on it. Their prisoner numbers were what they called each other for the past years, the number burned into their skin on different spots, Matt’s was on his neck and hand. He hated that number and he wanted to be rid of it but he would try later.  
Digging through his box, he found his clothes and dressed, then as he put on his pants, he heard a loud thud on the floor. Curiously, he looked down. It was the radio, walkie talkie his sister gave him. He laughed as he picked it up, turning it over, then noticed a small slip of paper.  
His sister wrote in scribbly writing Pull me and a picture of herself. Matt pulled the paper and the radio turned on, at first only static came on but then he could hear Katie’s voice loud and clear.  
“You really don't think didn't encode this thing to talk to you? Rude.” Matt laughed and his friends surrounded the walkie to see what was going on.   
“It’s the day you left. School is boring, I'm excited for you to get back though, bring me some cool space rocks, or something.”  
“March 3rd, things are boring without you and dad around, you guys better get back soon.”  
“March 12th,” The radio cracked a little, “mom made your favorite for dinner, too bad you missed out, I ate all of it. Some asshole kids made fun of me today, I don't want you to worry but my eye is all swollen and purple, I can barely see. Now I know how you felt without your glasses.”  
The radio made a noise as if his sister was holding on to it, not saying anything. Then he heard Katie’s deep, shaky breath, “Matthew… I don't even know if you're going to ever listen to this…” The sound was ruined by Pidge’s sniffles and coughs, “The other day… someone came from the garrison, Matt. Matt, they said you and dad are… dead.”  
“April 10th… Matt, we had a funeral for you, dad, and Shiro today. Mom was awful, she couldn’t even say anything. I hope you don't mind but I've been sleeping in your room, I swear to god I didn't mean to but I just fell asleep at your desk. But anyway, the Garrison is hiding something- they keep telling everyone the ship went down because of pilot error, I broke into the galaxy garrison to find information but they had me taken out, they won't let me attend the school ever again, but don't worry- I'll find out what really happened to you and dad.”  
“April 15th… Mom and I got into an argument at dinner, you know how she is when she gets like this- But I’m leaving. I can’t stand around and wonder what really happened to you guys. I'm sitting in the bathroom at a gas station right now. I just cut off all my hair, my bags are packed, I'm going to the garrison as a student named Pidge Gunderson. I've told them I'm 17, that I'm a boy, a bunch of lies, they believed it all. I leave right now, I'm coming to get you.”  
Matt smiled and the escaped prisoners couldn't help but laugh, there was silence and Matt assumed that was it.  
“Is that your sister?” Larxs asked and Matt nodded, then they quieted down as the radio began to crackle, picking up something else.  
“There’s been an unidentified explosion at Galaxy Garrison... “ Matt clearly heard one of the generals speaking to someone else, “One ex-student and Three students have been killed- Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, Keith Kogane, and Pidge Gunderson,”  
“What?” Matt let his voice squeak, what did they mean an unidentified explosion? Was Katie really- No. Pidge had gone too far to find Matt, Matt had escaped the Galra, he was going to be heading home soon, his sister couldn’t be-  
“Tell that to the media, nothing about the escape, or Takashi Shirogane’s return-”  
“Shiro?” Matt gasped, he didn't know Shiro had made it out of Galra hands.  
Then, Matt heard the comforting voice of his mother, her voice, although broken and angry sounding, comforted him, “Katie… How dare you. Someone came from the garrison and gave me this box of your stuff. They said you- you were killed in an explosion. Oh Katie, i'm so sorry for everything I said before you left, but why did you have to go to the Garrison? You have to prove yourself to the family didn’t you? Goddamnit. What am I supposed to do? I can’t even keep this fucking family together.”  
Matt hearing his mom swear like that hurt him in ways he couldn’t explain, she was too gentle and sweet to be this hurt.  
“I’ve had to bury my entire family this year- you, Matt, Sam… They wont even let me see your body. All i have left is your rooms and three Fucking empty graves in the backyard. Pidge, I’m sorry for ignoring you while you dealt with Matt’s death, I know you loved him, i heard you late at night crying in his room, but I didn't say anything, we should’ve stayed together while we dealt with this, but now it's too late and I’ve lost you, and i'm sorry. Before I say goodbye you should know I’ve accepted a job at the Garrison, I’ll find out what really happened to my family. I love you.”  
The radio went out and Matt was left confused and worried. Then the radio let out one last sound.  
“Voltron?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!  
> If you like this idea feel free to go off of it, rewrite it, add chapters, change something, just make sure to tell me about it so I can read it sklksksdksjd


End file.
